Adventures of Deadly and Dudley
by Pricat
Summary: A story of how a certain phantom of the muppets and his twin brother Dudley came to be
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like rewriting this, since I like the version of the story I wrote on tumblr where it starts from when Deadly and Dudley are baby dragons, instead of being kids but hope you still like, since this was based off an awesome head canon me and my best guy friend came up with, that Deadly and Dudley are from the Labyrinth and adopted by King Jareth himself.**

 **So in this story, King Jareth finds or takes two dragon eggs from a female dragon that doesn't want them, and they hatch into two baby dragon males, Deadly and Dudley, but we see how a certain phantom and a certain stylist came to be, which should be fun.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a clear, star filled night in the Labyrinth, as a certain goblin king had returned. From the human world, carrying an nest with two dragon eggs in it which their mother didn't want so felt it was better to take them surprising his servants, while he used heat magic to keep both eggs warm.

But one was beginning to hatch, makimg Jareth very excited but surprised, hearing cracks in the shell so was encouraging the infant inside, to come out of the eggshell seeing it burst open, seeijg a blue scaled and skinned infant dragon with a fluffy tail, crying.

"Ssh it's alright Dudley you're safe, dada had you." Jareth said while rocking him gently, seeijg the dragon infant calming down and curious about the other egg wanting to play with it.

"Whoa there, as your brother is in there and we don't want to hurt him." Jareth told him.

He was putting the other egg into a magical incubator, that would keep the egg warm until it was ready to hatch, taking Dudley to the nursery and sitting in a rocking chair feeding the infant dragon male, burping him.

He tucked Dudley into a crib gently, but was leaving him be to sleep, but going to the throne room seeing servants curious about those eggs he'd found knowing Jareth had taken them from their mother who didn't want them, or to be a mom.

* * *

A few nights later while playing with Dudley, Jareth sensed that something was happening seeing a servant tell him, that the other egg was beginning to hatch, making Jareth excited, bringing Dudley with him plus he had been learning about dragons, since that was what his sons were, seeijg cracks in Thd egg, as Jareth was encouragining the infant like when Dudley had hatched.

He saw a blue scaled and skinned infant dragon sitting on the floor, but whimpering, looking around making Jareth get it putting Dudley on the floor as he was crawling over to his twin brother.

"It's alright, Deadly, daddy's here along with your brother Dudley." Jareth said cuddlimg him.

He was then feeding them bottles of milk, since he knew babies liked milk, seeing them sleepy after drinking but taking them to the nursery tucking them into a crib gently, knowing this was a good thing, knowing their birth mother had not wanted them, so in a way it was like she'd wished them away, to here which he felt was a better place to grow up.

He then heard both infants snore softly, which was very cute, when he checked up on them the next morning early making him grin, because they were so cute, but precious gifts knowing one day when they grew up, one of them would rule the Labyrinth after him pushing that aside for now, needing rest himself.

Later that morning, he was feeding both male dragon infants milk, but making his servants keep this a secret for now, as the others in the city might not get, why he was raising Deadly and Dudley seeing them happily drinking bottles and belching, making Jareth chuckle which surprised sone of the servants.

"Maybe this is a good thing, if he's like that." one said to them.

They nodded, as they were going about their business, making both infants curious, as they were still getting used to being here, in the castle and were curious about everything, just like normal babies.


	2. A Little Mischief

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more and sorry for taking so long to update but watching Labyrinth yesterday inspired me.**

 **Jareth's twin sons cause mischief in the kitchens, trying to get their little claws on treats which is hilarious**

* * *

"Since when did you become a father, and we became parents?" Sarah asked, as Jareth was tending to Deadly and Dudley like changing their diapers.

"A few nights ago, plus their birth mother didn't want them, so it is like she wished them away, dear Sarah." Jareth told his wife.

She guessed it was very sweet of her husband to do this, Pkus their newly adopted sons were cute, for baby dragons since they were intresting but whi,e Dudley was imprinting on her as a mother, Deadly wanted nothing to do with her because in his mind, Jareth was their father and didn't need a motner to boss him aroubd.

"I get the feeling, Deadly is unsure of you compared to Dudley but it's alright." Jareth assured her.

Deadly hissed at her, surprising Dudley since they loved their father guessing his brotner didn't like to share, like with toys hoping their dad could help him.

They were putting them in the pkay pen making Deadly happy, but sering Jareth making one of his crystals caught his eye.

"Me want!" Deadly said, but Dudley was grabbing him by his little fluffy tail so he would not try to get Tbat ball, tnat was in their father's hands despite Deadly trying to shake his brotner off, making Jareth curious, wondering what was going on.

He wondered what they were saying, as it was baby dragon talk but came over to the play pen, making Deadly excited, seeing the crystal in his father's hand, making Jareth get it.

"You like it, eh?" Jareth said, seeing Deadly batting the crystal aroubd, with his little yet fluffy tail while Dudley was pkaying with toys, makingJareth chuckle at his sons.

* * *

Sweet smells coming from the kitchen caught both little Deadly and Dudley's snouts, knowing the chefs made awesome treats so wanted a snack, crawling out while Jareth was distracted while talking to Sarah following the smell of cake since they were very smart, for baby dragons, finding the kitchens entering.

"How're we get cake?" Dudley asked, seeing Deadly blow little smoke rings, impressing him, and freaking the chefs out.

Deadly chuckled eating frosting, along with Dudley hearing footsteps, seeing not just the chefs, but their father, who was amused by this.

"It was just them, your highness?" one asked, seeing him nod.

Jareth was taking both infant dragons back to the throne room, making Sarah surprised, Tbat her son's had caused mischief, but knew when you lived in the Labyrinth, mischief happened or about to happen.

"Tney wanted snacks, so followed the smells to the kitchen." Jareth told her.

He was impressed by what his boys had done, because they had followed their instincts but had gotten there without walking yet, making Sarah agree, seeing Jareth taking both Deadly and Dudley to get them cleaned up, knowing he was very good with kids, like when people wished them away to here, grinning.

"Yes, but everything is fine, plus Deadly had fun, freaking the chefs out." Jareth said.

"Yes, but we need to keep trying with him, since he doesn't have a sense of danger, like Dudley." Sarah told him.

The Goblin king sighed, because he had been reading about baby dragons, knowing his boys were fine, just the way they were seeing his wife sigh.


	3. Late Night Antics

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like updating especially after listening to an amazing fan version of Magic Dance on Spotify since I love that song, and Labyrinth plus was thinking of mine and my guy friend's head canon where Jareth had adopted Deadly and Dudley so hope you like.**

 **In this chapter, little Deadly and Dudley are wide awake and wanting to play with their dad so go exploring plus meet Sarah, which Deadly is not happy about.**

* * *

It was early morning, and right now in their nursery, two little infant dragons were awake, wanting to play with their awesome and magical father not knowing how to sleep through the night yet or that adults needed their sleep so Deadly had used his growing magic, to get them out of their crib.

"Maybe we shoukdn't have done that, daddy might get scared!" Dudley said.

"Hey, we're supposed to do this, daddy loves it, remember?" Deadly said crawling out into the castle hallways making Dudley sigh, hoping this was a good idea following his twin brother out of the nursery since getting out of there many times had weakened the spell, that Jareth had cadt to protect them.

"This is kind of fun, but do you know where you're going?" Dudley asked, seeing Deadly unsure.

They then foubd the kitchen, making them happy, since there was always cake and stuff on there, crawling in, Fibding cookies knowing the chefs woukd be surprised later, waking up, finding that.

But in his Rotal bedchamber, Jareth sensed something was going on, awakening, using one of his crystals to see what was going on, seeing his sons had woken up so were causing mischief making the goblin king chuckle, because it was cute knowing with his sons, this would happen going to fibd them.

He found Deadly trying to pkay with one of the cannons, making the Goblin King grin at his mischievous son, guessing he and Dudley were wanting to play, seeing Dudley had climbed into it, getting him out.

"Deadly, that is funny, but cannons can be dangerous, even if you and your brother are dragon boys." he said.

He was feeding them warm milk, to make them sleepy seeing it was sunrise knowing they needed sleep singing a certain song to them, which was helping both Deadly and Dudley sleepy.

"That's good, as I care about you both, plus you need your sleep, to grow." he said softly.

* * *

Later that day, Deadly and Dudley were very grumpy from being up late, which some of the servants noticed along with Jareth which surprised him, knowing an nap was in order soon but surprised seeing Sarah here, because she'd no clue that her husband had adopted two little dragon infants making the woman curious about them, making the Goblin King sigh.

"Their mother didn't want them, so I had to adopt them, Pkus they were up late playing." Jareth said.

"They are cute, but you're good with kids, well the ones that get wished away here, that is." Sarah told him.

Deadly and Dudley were curious about her, but Deadly was unsure about her, making Dudley surprised because they loved their dad , so unsure of some stranger being aroubd him making Jareth sigh, because he had not told them about Sarah.

"She's your mother, but very strong willed, believe me on that." Jareth said hearing Deadly snort.

"They just need time, to get used to you, Sarah." Jareth told her, feeding both infants seeing baby fangs beginning to grow, which would be fun because he knew this would happen.

He would try to get them to warm up to Sarah, but putting them down to nap so would make them happier.

She got that both infant males were pretty close to him, since they'd hatched so guessed they needed time.


	4. Keeping Jareth Up

_I hope they're alright, and I should get them, to try and learn to walk but that would be easy with Dudley, but Deadly, that would be entertaining since he has a very strong will for an infant dragon which Sarah and I are both seeing._

It was early morning in a certain castle but Jareth could hear giggling, from the nursery making the goblin king very curious, knowing his sons were up to mischief, or at least Deadly was seeing servants running out of there, seeing Deadly was being mischievous plus his magic was beginning to emerge, making Jareth get it but impressed.

"Whoa there Deadly, as you might hurt somebody, but this is good, that your magic is happening." Jareth told him.

Sarah was astounded and a little worried, in case Deadly used it to cause antics, on the servants or her and Dudley, making Jareth shake his blonde haired head at that, knowing Deadly and Dudley were babies so did not know how to control their powers yet.

"Besides, Deadly likes Dudley so he would not hurt him, even if he pulls tricks." Jareth said feeding both infants.

Sarah hoped that was true, but it was true, that Deadly and Dudley were very close siblings, sighing seeing him put both males in the play pen when in the throne room, so that way Jareth could rule the Labyrinth, but keep an eThey ye on their sons.

"How did you make all those toys move, Deadly?" Dudley asked his brother, while they were in the play pen playing with toys.

"I don't know, it just happened, but it was funny." Deadly replied.

They had no idea, that their father was looking this way, as he was curious wondering if they could talk, but hiding it from him, even if Sarah said, that it was just baby talk, so was not sure, plus he saw that both dragon males were beginning to teeth, getting baby fangs making Sarah know that they would drive her husband crazy, plus he was carrying them around in his arms.

"I can handle them teething, Sarah." Jareth replied to her.

* * *

Later that early morning, Jareth was still up with Deadly and Dudley, because they were crying from teething, so was trying to calm them by walking around the castle, with both dragon infants in his arms, singing to them among other things, hoping to calm them down which seemed to be working, seeing them asleep tucking them into their crib, kissing their heads.

"That was a relief, as it is nearly morning, but at least they're asleep." he muttered to himself.

He was going back to his room, but getting into bed because it was very late, but out like a light, impressing Sarah guessing that their adopted sons had kept him awake, so hoped that both infant dragon males would not wake up, for a while.


	5. A Very Epic Play Date

"Let's go get the candy off the tree, as nobody's watching, not even Sarah!" Deadly said.

"Deadly no, as mommy said they're for the special tree, remember?" Dudley said.

"I'm not afraid of her like you, plus daddy likes me being funny." Deadly said.

It was now December and one week until Christmas, making both Deadly and Dudley excited, which made both Jareth and Sarah very happy, plus arranging a play date for both dragon boys, with their cousin,Crystal as Sarah felt they needed friends theirvage, knowing Deadly would cause chaos, stunned as she entered the throne room, seeing Deadly licking a candy cane shaking her head.

"You need to get ready, because your cousin,Crystal is coming to play." she said, making Dudley excited to make an new friend, Deadly not so much, using his growing magic to hide like at bath time making Sarah sigh.

"Sarah, go get Dudley ready, I'll help Deadly come out." Jareth told her, as she was taking Dudley to his and Deadly's room to get him ready but Jareth knew that Deadly liked the crystals he made, so was making one, hearing Deadly giggle appearing relieving the goblin king.

"You have to get ready for the play date, even if you feel shy, plus Crystal is shy." Jareth said. seeing him pout especially seeing Sarah return with a cleaned up Dudley, making her wonder, how her husband had gotten their more stubborn son, to come out of hiding.

"I have my ways of doing things, but let me get him ready, alright?" he replied taking Deadly to his and Dudley's room, getting him ready, dressing him in his favourite outfit, hearing him giggle, pkaying with his cloak, making Jareth chuckle at him.

"You always make me laugh, you know that?" Jareth told him.

He knew that Deadly and Dudley did not know how to talk yet, but that was alright, so hated Sarah trying to get them to talk, seeing Deadly ready, hearing laughter from the throne room, making Deadly very curious, as Jareth picked him up, carrying him to the throne room seeing Crystal was here and was in the play pen with Dudley, curious when Jareth put Deadly in there with them.

"Hey there, cousin, how come you took so long?" Crystal asked him, as Deadly rolled his purple eyes, until he smelt something coming from the kitchens getting an idea, making Dudley nervous, and Crystal curious.

"Come on, let's blow this pkay pen, plus the chefs are making Yreats." Deadly said, using his going magic to get out, seeing Crystal do the same, making Dudley sigh, knowing his twin brother along with his cousin would get in big trouble, if their parents came back and saw they were gone, deciding to go with them, to keep an eye on Deadly.

* * *

Deadly grinned, as he led the way to tne kitchens, letting his nose guide him, seeing Crystal and Dudley join him finding the doors to the kitchen making Crystal wonder how they were going to get in there, seeing the doggy door that was perfect for two infant dragon boys and an infant goblin girl to crawl through, entering the kitchens seeing cake, only they had to make the chefs leave.

"No problem, I got this as I can scare them." Deadly said, making Crystal curious about what he meant.

Deadly tnen used his magic to scare the chefs, making Crystal giggle, because it was funny, seeing the chefs leave, so they crawled out of hiding, digging in, making Dudley hope they were not in big trouble, so saw Jareth and Sarah, along with Crystal's mom, Raven because they'd realised the youngsters had escaped the play pen, knowing Deadly had done it, making Sarah sigh.

"Time out for you mister, as I knew you would cause antics, when we were trying to help you make friends!" she told Deadly making Crystal frown, while her mom and Jareth were carrying her and Dudley back to the throne room, hoping that Deadly was alright.


	6. Taking Big Steps

"Come on, you two can talk, say your first words!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, don't badger them, they'll do it, when they want to, or ready." Jareth said.

"I guess, but don't you want to hear them speak, especially Deadly?" Sarah replied.

"That would be amazing, but I don't want to push them." Jareth told her.

It was a few days after the epic play date they'd had with Crystal, so Deadly and Dudley were in the play pen, only they could hear what their dad and Sarah were saying, giving Deadly and also Dudley a mischievous idea, to screw with Sarah, which Deadly loved doing everyday, knowing that if she thought she heard them say words, she'd get excited.

"Mama!" Dudley said, as Deadly grinned, seeing Sarah surprised, hearing that.

"Jareth, come quick, one of them said their first word!" she said.

"You sure Sarah, it happened?" Jareth asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, I heard Dudley say it clear as a bell!" Sarah replied.

"Okay, you think you can talk?" he asked Dudley hearing him quiet.

"Sarah, I think you were imagining." Jareth said, as they left the play pen, making Deadly and Dudley giggle because this was a fun game, knowing sooner or later, they would start actually talking, but it would be fun while it lasted seeing it was almost bedtime so Jareth and Sarah were getting them ready for bed.

"I know you said mama, so why didn't you say it, in front of daddy?" Sarah said to Dudley seeing he was growing another fang getting the teething gel she'd brought from home, putting it in his mouth to ease the pain, hearing Deadly crying guessing the same thing was happening, seeing Jareth nod, rocking Deadly gently, after putting the teething gel in his mouth.

* * *

"You wanna screw with our mom, by making her think we're starting to talk?" Deadly said noticing Dudley standing up, stunning Jareth and Sarah, seeing him walking wobbly towards them, making them proud that Dudley had taken his first steps making Jareth think of baby proofing the castle.

"Nope as Dudley won't cause much trouble, yet when Deadly learns to walk, then we have to." Sarah told Jareth.

Deadly rolled his eyes at that, as he would do things when he wanted to, making Dudley giggle getting used to walking making Deadly snort, playing with toys, and using magic, making Jareth get it.

"I guess your brother was ready, to take his first steps, but you take your time, alright?" he told Deadly.

"Yeah, daddy gets me, unlike Sarah, let Dudley be her boy." Deadly said while playing, knocking over blocks gigglimg hysterically, making Jareth smirk knowing for sure, Deadly would be king when he was grown up, making Deadly's purple eyes widen in awe.

Sarah wondered what was going on, seeing Jareth hanging out with Deadly which was sweet, because Dudley was following her aroubd, which was cute, hoping Deadly would want to walk, after seeing his brother do it.

"Why is she so hopped up, on us doing that stuff, when we just wanna play?" Deadly said, unaware that Jareth had heard him, making Deadly face palm, realising they coukd not drive Sarah crazy, seeing Jareth proud of him, hearing him say dada making Sarah surprised the mischievous one was talking, wanting him to say mama, hearing him say Sarah.

"I'm mama, remember?" Sarah said hearing him snort.

"Nope, Sarah." Deadly said, making Jareth chuckle.


	7. Learning An New Word

"Ugh, why won't he say mama, he says dada to you!" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah, Deadly refuses to call her mama, but Sarah, it is irking her." Jareth told Raven.

"It seems like Deadly is more bonded with Ming Jareth, he did hatch them, so it makes sense that Deadly is close with Jareth." Raven said.

It was a day or two after Dudley had learnt to walk and Deadly was starting to talk, so we're playing with Crystal again but involving a ball and knocking over blocks, from what Jareth saw, relieved they had not broken out of the pkay pen or freaking the chefs out, knowing they had to get Deadly to take his first steps.

But Crystal saw her friends had accidents, needing to tell her mom or Jareth seeing Jareth surprised and amused knowing infant dragons were not castle broken seeing Deadly grin, while Dudley was upset.

"Aww it's alright, these things happen, let's go get cleaned up." he told them, making Sarah wonder what had happened getting it knowing they had to toilet train her and Jareth's sons since Crystal was toilet trained.

"You should not rush them, as one seems stubborn, only when they're ready." Raven said.

But while trying to change Deadly who was squirming around, Jareth cursed hearing Deadly giggle, copying making the goblin king smirk, since Sarah said that Deadly had to keep learning new words, hoping she would not be too shocked.

* * *

Sarah was surprised at dinner, hearing Jareth had accidentally taught Deadly a bad word which he was taking great delight in saying it, seeing reactions clapping his little paw like hands.

"Where in the Zlabyrinth did you learn such words, Deadly?" Sarah asked seeing him pint to Jareth.

"It was a mistake and slipped out, because he was squirmy when trying to change his diaper, it could have been something worse." Jareth said making her get it, hearing Dudley sneeze making Deadly giggle, making Jareth and Sarah exchange a look.

"Again!" Deadly said to him, making Jareth guess that Dudley was coming down with something, keeping an eye on him, plus putting him and Deadly in the play pen after dinner making Deadly wonder, if his brother was alright not knowing germs had wormed their way into him sneezing like heck.

"You alright, you sound funny?" Deadly asked him seeing him nod.

Deadly had no idea that germs were in his brother running wild, beginning to make him sick, but sniffly and grumpy which surprised Deadly hoping that his brother would feel better, seeing Jareth curious, guessing Dudley was not himself which was odd.

"I think he's getting sick, be careful, Deadly." he warned his more mischievous son, making Deadly worry hoping that Dudley would feel better seeing his brother looked droopy, making him guess he was getting sick.


	8. Getting An New Dragon Friend

"Hmm, she would make a good mother for them, as Sarah is going to college in her world plus my boys could use somebody that is wanting to be magical." Jareth mused to himself, as he was looking in a crystal.

It was late night/early morning in the Goblin City and in the castle, Jareth had just put both Deadly and Dudley to sleep by telling them a story, knowing they needed a mother who would live in thevLabyrinth and he had Foubd her in a young brown haired woman with bright blue eyes full of wonder and dreams, wearing glasses knowing she was perfect.

"Keep an eye on the castle and my boys, as I need to step out forva bit, don't worry they're asleep." Jareth told a servant as he transformed into his owl form, flying away from the Labyrinth to the human world Fibding that human girl with her two best friends in a coffee shop, so was using his magic to stop time, making the brunette haired girl grin, bowing before him.

"King Jareth what brings you here, to this world?" she asked him, making Jareth grin.

He was seeing the excitement on her face hearing he wanted her, to come to his world with him, going there making the goblin king happy, hoping Deadly and Dudley weren't awake yet, in case Deadly drove the servants wild, making the human girl giggle, after he told her about them, Fibding them adorable, making Jareth relieved, knowing he had made the right choice but first he had to make herva magical creature, more dragon like.

He was making a magical elixir that would begin to do that to her, seeing both Deadly and Dudley love her, seeing her drink it up making Jareth grin making both toddler dragon males curious, making him chuckle knowing that she was good for them, knowing Sarah would be impressed.

"It's good they like you, because they need somebody like you, to help them." Jareth told her, seeing the spell taking effect making some of her features look dragon like, making her begin to forget that she had came from the human world, making her half human and dragon, a demidragon of sorts, seeing she was becoming as scaly as their sons, making the goblin king grin, knowing this was a good thing.

* * *

"This mommy is better than Sarah, she looks like us of sorts." Deadly told Dudley.

"Yeah, she's nice, you know just don't do tricks on her, she might leave." Dudley said.

It was later that day and both toddler dragon males were awake, happy to have a dragon mama to look after them, making Jareth grin at their reactions, seeing Sarah curious about the female demidragon that was cuddling Deadly and Dudley which was cute.

"Oh Kacey is an new friend to look after Deadly and Dudley, but they're already loving her." Jareth told her, making Sarah impressed by how calm Deadly was being besides Dudley around Kacey, making her impressed that she could calm them making Sarah relieved because normally, Deadly besides Dudley always caused mischief so Kacey was a good thing


	9. All Poxed Up

Two years had passed in the castle beyond thevGoblin City, since that fateful night when Deadly and Dudley had came into Jareth's life but it was their third birthday, which was making Jareth and Kacey excited, compared to the servants as they knew Deadly would be hyper meaning mischief seeing Jareth roll his eyes.

"They're probably going to be up soon, which should be fun, as they're always full of energy after waking up." Jareth told them seeing Sarah agree with her husband hoping Deadly was alright because he had not been himself last night and itchy.

"He might be coming down with something, my dear." Jareth said.

He was getting ready for things, hoping his sons were alright and today would be surprising, as they were understanding how fun birthdays were compared to when they had hatched seeing Sarah agree.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, do you know what today is, are you alright, why are you covered in spots?" Dudley said.

"I know it's our birthday, and no, I feel funny, tne spits aren't one of my tricks, Dudley." Deadly said.

"We should tell Dadfy of Aunt Kacey, they might be able to help-" Dudley said, seeing Deadly focusing, using his magic to hide the spots since there was no way he was missing his birthday, because of that.

"Oh you're up which is good, as your parents were wondering, when you would wake up, but is Deadly Alrigjt?" Kacey said.

"Yeah we just woke up, and I'm alright, just a frog in tne throat." Deadly lied.

She left them to get dressed, only Dudley could hear his brother coughing, and not feeling so good, making him worry, knowing Deadly wanted to have fun, making him frown while they left their room going to tne dining room seeing pancakes digging in, only Jareth noticed that Deadly was picking at his food which was weird, sensing he was not feeling too good.

"I think he's sick but hiding, so he can have fun on his and Dudley's birthday." Kacey whispered to Jareth noticing Deadly was sleepy making Jareth put a hand on his mischievous son's blue skinned head feeling it was pretty warm, and a fever was starting.

"Deadly lie down for a bit, as you can still have fun later." he told him seeing him leave the room sluggishly with his little tail dragging behind him.

"Somebody had dragon pox as I saw spots appear on him, but I don't want to ruin the fun." Jareth said as he was going to tuck Deadly in so he could rest, seeing him feverishly walking on the ceiling, impressing and worrying him, grabbing him before he got hurt using his favourite toy, a blue stuffed dragon tnat the boy had named Scales, to calm him.

"Just relax, as the pox is doing this to you, let's hope Dudley does not have it too." he said seeing Deadly asleep.

Dudley meanwhile was playing with Crystal, but had told her that Deadly was sick, making the magenta furred girl feel bad, hoping Deadly would feel better soon, as they were playing dress up, something Deadly loved, pkaying the villain seeing Jareth talking to Sarah making her surprised by Deadly's antics.

"Yeah but we should let him be, as it is contagious, meaning you could get them." Sarah told them.

Crystal and Dudley were putting on masks, so they could check on Deadly, going to Deadly and Dudley's room seeing Deadly asleep in his bed cuddling Scales which was cute.

"My dad's right, we should leave him be, maybe he'll feel better later." Dudley said as they left the room, making Jareth guess that they were letting Deadly rest even if it was his and Dudley's birthday hoping Deadly was alright.


	10. Up All Night

"Why is Deadly n such a bad mood, did your mom put him in time out, because he did something funny?" Crystal asked.

"My mommy said, that we're maybe going to school, and Deadly's not happy about it, he thinks he's a genius and I think that he's shy." Dudley said to her.

It was a few months later in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Deadly and Dudley were having a play date, only Sarah telling both light blue skinned dragon males, that they were going to be starting school which Dudley was excited about, only Deadly was not.

"He's been really quiet, which is good but strange, youknow?" Sarah said.

"He's upset about the school thing, but not revealing how he feels." Jareth said.

Sarah knew that Deadly was shy around others, except for being around Crystal and Dudley, so wanted to cheer him up since he and his more mischievous son had a strong bond, taking him with him, making Dudley hope that his twin would be alright, besides Halloween was coming up, which Deadly was loving..

* * *

"Woah, you and dad were using magic, in the human world?" Dudley asked.

"Yep, we were having a blast, plus had ice cream, which Sarah has no clue about." Deadly said.

"That sounds awesome, and that was why you slept through dinner?" Dudley said.

It was late night and in their bedroom, both Deadly and Dudley were still up playing, as their parents were asleep so they could have fun by themselves, which was a great idea, even if they did get grumpy later, hearing laughter making Deadly grin because it was his phantom friends that lived in the castle, which only Deadly, besides Jareth knew about, seeing Dudley hiding.

"My friends won't hurt you, I told them about you, Crystal too." Deadly assured his twin brother.

"Yeah, the little phantom's right, we just like having fun, besides King Jareth knows about us." one of them said.

Dudley was impressed, seeing Deadly not being shy right now, which was a good thing hoping maybe he and Crystal could help Deadly when they started school in a few weeks, seeing the phantoms frown, hearing this.

"It was Sarah's idea, not mine, besides I am smart." Deadly pointed out hearing them agree.

Dudley hoped that school would be alright, seeing it was sunrise, getting sleepy, crawling into his bed seeing Deadly sleepy but on a bean bag chair cuddling Scales, his favourite stuffed dragon, going to sleep, unaware their father knew they had been up all night so was letting them be, letting Sarah know that their sons might be grumpy.


End file.
